


Out Jameson the Englishman

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Drinking Games, Excessive Drinking, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Jade have a contest to see who can stomach the most shots of Jameson Irish Whiskey. Nicole and Jessica decide to throw in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Jameson the Englishman

“Alright, Brit boy, put your whiskey where your mouth is.” Jade slapped down a twenty. “Four shots of Jameson.”  
“What’s going on?” Nicole poked her head around Tom’s shoulder.  
“Tom says he can out drink me.”  
“Oh, I gotta see this.” Nicole puts down a twenty with yours.  
“Oh no, you put in, you’re in.”  
Nicole turned to Tom, shocked. “Me?! Why me?”  
He grinned. “Because you think she can beat me.”  
Jessica slapped a twenty down. “I’m in! I can outdrink all of you.”  
Tom grinned. “Fine then.” He signaled the bartender. “We’ll take a full bottle of Jameson and four shot glasses.” He paid for the bottle and laid a hundred on top of the 3 twenties. “Last one standing gets the kitty.”  
Jade snorted. “For a hundy, you’re on.”  
The bartender poured four shots. Each took a glass and clinked. None of them cared that they weren’t going from sober to shot for shot. But whatever. One round, two rounds, three rounds down. They’d gained an audience.  
Nicole turned to Jessica. “I’m really glad I didn’t have seafood this time.” They exploded in laughter. Four rounds, five rounds, six rounds again.  
Jade pulled a face. “How you doing?”  
Tom held up his hand. “Holding strong.” She high-fived him and giggled when they tipped to the side. Seven rounds, eight rounds, nine rounds more.  
Jessica turned to Jade. “What we at?”  
“Ten…Is the room spinning for you too?” They laughed, hugging each other. Ten rounds, eleven.  
“I’m out!” Nicole swayed then sat down. “Anymore and I’m gonna hurl.”  
Tom squinted at Jessica and Jade. “And then there were two.”  
Jade giggled. “There’s three of us, babe. You’re not seeing double.”  
“Oh you’re still with us. I thought you went out two rounds ago.”  
“Oh you’re on, fucker.” Jessica laughed. This would all end in tears. Twelve rounds, thirteen, fourteen. Tom pursed his lips and sat on the stool heavily. “You ok?”  
He nodded. “Just need a moment.”  
“Thank god, me too.” Jade sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Nicole laid her head on the other.  
“You know she’s gonna be beat you both.”  
“Nonsense.”  
Jade nodded. “Oh yea, I’m about soused. And she’s fresh as a fucking daisy.” Nicole howled with laughter. Sixteen. “Nope. Done. I’m done. You win, Hiddly-boy.”  
“Hiddly-what?” The pair giggled. Jade slipped off her bar stool but Tom caught her. “Too right, you’re done.” Seventeenth shot poured. Jessica and Tom raised their glasses. “Winner take all?”  
“Feeling a bit low, Englishman.”  
“Pffft, you might have won independence but I’m going to outdrink you.” Jessica laughed and they took the shot. Tom raised his hands then slowly lowered his head to the bar.  
Jessica leaned down and grabbed his shoulder. "You alright, Tom?"  
“I lied. I lied. I’m out! You win. Bloody fucking hell, you win!” Jessica high-fived Jade and Nicole.  
“You’re getting the cab too, Hiddly-boy.” He shook his head but couldn’t stop grinning. The girls looked at each other and dissolved into laughter.


End file.
